1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus, and particularly to a configuration of a chassis which supports a disc motor and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of a thinner optical disc apparatus has recently been advanced so as to make the apparatus much thinner and lighter and to cut down the cost of the apparatus in response to diversification of its applications. For example, in an optical disc apparatus configured in such a manner that a unit mechanical portion is coupled to a tray, and the unit mechanical portion is moved together with the tray at the time of inserting or discharging a disc through the tray, it has been studied to make much lighter a chassis and to cut down the cost of the chassis which supports a disc motor, an optical pickup, and the like in the unit mechanical portion.
As techniques described in patent documents as conventional techniques relating to the present invention, techniques described in, for example, JP-A No. 2002-124071, JP-A No. 2007-4866, and JP-A No. 2000-357388 are given. In JP-A No. 2002-124071 and JP-A No. 2007-4866, there is described a configuration in which a chassis (base) on which a spindle motor is mounted is coupled to a tray through vibration-proofing rubbers (vibration-proofing members). In JP-A No. 2000-357388, there is described a configuration in which a buffer portion formed of a rubber-like elastic body is provided between a mechanical chassis and a chassis frame so as to be planarly integrated.